


The Cruel Sibling

by Midnightcat1



Category: Peter Pan & The Pirates
Genre: Episode: e005 The Rake, Episode: e006 Peter on Trial, Episode: e011 Demise of Hook, Episode: e021 When Games Become Deadly, Episode: e031 Professor Smee, Episode: e034 Hook's Christmas, Episode: e037-038 Ages of Pan, Episode: e046 Curly's Laugh, Episode: e051 A Hole in the Wall, Episode: e064 Invisible Tootles, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-28
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-18 20:41:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7329952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Midshipman James Hook discovers how cruel Captain Jasper Hook can be after the latter reveals the true reason why he hates Cecilia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Cruel Sibling

I don't own Peter Pan and the Pirates characters.

 

Midshipman James Hook smiled as he and Cecilia stepped into his chamber. ‘’Captain Jasper Hook spared you after he captured your ship, my betrothed.’’ He kissed Cecilia on the lips. ‘’We will never be apart,’’ he said.

Jasper appeared and scowled. 

James frowned at Jasper. ‘’Kissing is not a crime, Jasper.’’

‘’Your betrothed might distract you, James.’’

‘’Are you going to screech at me like you usually do, Jasper?’’

Worry filled Cecilia’s eyes after Jasper trembled with rage.

James viewed Jasper approaching Cecilia and lifting her. His eyes became wide after Cecilia gasped. ‘’Where are you going?’’ he asked. Jasper’s sudden smile caused him to tremble.

‘’Cecilia won’t take you from me, little brother.’’

James gasped. He scowled as his eyes narrowed. ‘’If you harm my betrothed…,’’ he said.  
His scowl remained after Jasper locked him in his chamber. ‘’Jasper! JASPER!’’

James began to worry about Cecilia. *Please be safe, Cecilia* he thought. He never saw her for three weeks. Jasper fed James and gave him water, but never parted with words about Cecilia.

A smile formed on the midshipman’s face the minute Cecilia eventually appeared. ‘’You’re okay, Cecilia.’’ That was when he saw her frown. James viewed Jasper with his betrothed. ‘’Cecilia,’’ he muttered. He approached Cecilia and kissed her on the lips. 

One corner of Cecilia’s mouth went up. She glanced at the sudden smile on Jasper’s face. She focused on James. 

James smiled at Jasper. ‘’Cecilia and I will always be together now.’’ His frown came back after Jasper laughed. He tilted his head in confusion. 

Cecilia kissed James. She refused to reveal Jasper starving her. *I’ll die near the man I cherish.*

The End


End file.
